Spontaneity
by Azusasan
Summary: Y A O I, Brendan x Wally. Read at your own caution. The relationship's fairly simple, but Brendan sure as heck isn't, as Wally finds out.


Spontaneity  
  
* * *  
  
Bleh. XD ::Is semi-proud of herself:: I wrote a Ruby/Sapphire yaoi fic! Muwahahahaha...  
  
[Taylor: ...*Sigh*]  
  
Brendan x Wally -- no like, no read. And, I can't help it if you were retarded enough to click the link, read this, read the fic, and then scream in horror as you mentally wound yourself because a YAOI was slapped onto the summary. That would be your fault, so if you flame because you don't LIKE the Brendan x Wally pairing or yaoi in general, I get to label you "100% Idiot Flamer!" And nooo, it's not a title to be proud of.  
  
[Taylor: ...Azu...]  
  
So, onwards. Expect Steven x Brendan in the future. Meheheh. -^_^- Written in Wally's POV, so it's meant to be a little... umm... jumpy. Nobody talks/thinks like a novel written in the narrator's POV, y'know? Wally is 17, Brendan is 18.  
  
* * *  
  
Spontaneity ::  
  
One-shot  
  
* * *  
  
It isn't really all that spectacular -- our relationship, I mean. We didn't spontaneously fall in love, with no reason, like in those soaps my mom watches. We had some sort of history together, and it was a gradual process... Although his showing up on a random day with a bouquet of roses on my porch was a bit... well... sudden. That wasn't a random day, though, now that I think about it. It was my birthday; my sixteenth. When I opened the door, saw him, with those roses and those gorgeous eyes, and gaped, he just swooped down and kissed me.  
  
Simple. There were no catches, no hidden charges that came with this quasi- relationship. (Why "quasi"? I'll get to that in a moment.) It was hard to take a walk in the park without media following us in the process, but when we could -- when it was just us and the wind -- it felt so deeply romantic and thoughtful at the same time. We would just sit on a bench -- he would have his arm around me and I would be curled up next to him. It was always cold when we managed to escape publicity (We always had perfect timing), so I would be bundled up in a jacket. But I always thought a jacket was never needed -- Brendan tended to be more than warm enough to suit my medical needs.  
  
Our relationship isn't spontaneous, sure. But HE is. There would be days where he would have the attitude of four years ago -- loud, confident and cocky. And then, there are some other days when he would be quiet and sort of detached. Then there are further days where he acts lovable, other days where he treats me just like a friend, and then... but I won't go into all those. He has a billion different faces, and I've yet to see all of them. Sometimes, I'm hesitant to face him in the morning -- I never know what his attitude is. And that can be a bad thing.  
  
He's acting a little more suspicious than usual today. When he's in "sneaky" mode, he acts suspicious, but... he tripped over a potted plant. That's more than enough to worry me -- he's always so elegant, despite his brash personality. When I heard that crash, and the rather obscene word following it, I had to abandon my cooking for a moment to see what happened. I ran to check on my plant (Which was tipped over, but nothing too serious), then I went over to Brendan. When I told him that using foul language around the plants wouldn't do any good to them, he got mad at me for worrying more about the plant.  
  
I thought he had been kidding at the time. But when I saw him walk out of our apartment while pulling on his ever-present headband, I began to worry. Did I really say something wrong? Was our relationship falling out? Was this just another mask of his I didn't know about until now?  
  
I spent three hours moping and crying in our room when I heard the door hinges creak. I rushed out -- but nothing. But then I saw the red roses lying on the counter, and I walked over to examine them. There was a little envelope. I tore it open, desperate to know what had happened. It read:  
  
"To my dearest Wally,  
  
Please forgive my earlier actions. There's a reason why, let me tell you -- but you'll know soon enough. I hope you haven't spent the last few hours distressing over our relationship... But I know you have. I'm sorry, dearest. I'll make it up to you, promise.  
  
xoxo -- Brendan."  
  
"There's a reason to all this?" I asked blankly to the air. I stared at the note, then at the flowers. What...?  
  
"There is!" From behind me came Brendan's voice, and I shrieked, whirling around to face him. "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"Scared me? You frightened the wits out of me just by walking out of our door with no good-bye or anything!" I accused him, jabbing a finger in his chest. He looked sheepish, and for good reason.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Wally..." He took my hands in his and kissed them. I had to blush. He had to be so attractive... "Did you forget it was your birthday today?"  
  
"I -- " My birthday? It was my birthday? And I forgot? Oh dear. "...it is?"  
  
"Silly. Of course it is." He kissed my forehead. "I forgot... I kept on forgetting to go out and get you something, and today was the deadline... That's why I stormed out. I was determined to find you something great and grand, and..." He hesitated. I looked at him expectantly. "And all I could get you was flowers."  
  
"It doesn't matter, now that I know why." I took his face in my hands, searching his eyes. "They're roses... The same flowers you got me for my sixteenth."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Is that fate, or just dumb luck?"  
  
"I think it's a little of both, to be honest." I slid my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and sighing. I felt his arms around my waist. "I'm just glad to have you back."  
  
"What, no thank you for the flowers?" He frowned playfully.  
  
"Thank you," I said, to humor him. Brendan smiled and pecked me on the lips. "And I love you."  
  
"Love you too, munchkin. Now how about we put those roses in a vase and make dinner?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful." I detached myself from him reluctantly. But it was all better, in the grand scheme of things. Brendan had returned to me, complete with flowers, and there was nothing bad between us.  
  
Sometimes, Brendan's spontaneity works out for the better, I think.  
  
* * *  
  
ende  
  
* * *  
  
Mwaha. That ends Spontaneity, my first Poke yaoi fic. XD I think their "quasi-relationship" wasn't really covered enough, but I like it as it is. ^-^ Wally's cute... In his own little way. ::Is a major Wally-supporter::  
  
So no flames if you happen to be an anti-Poke-yaoi person. Because reading this is your OWN fault, and not MY fault.  
  
[Taylor: -_- And she gets to label you a 100% Idiot Flamer.]  
  
Yay! 


End file.
